HudsonMouse
by olivialourde
Summary: Just exploring Mouse.


_(Hudson sees a blinking light under her dashboard. She pulls it out, discovering a tracking device. She instantly knows who planted it.)_

Hudson: Son of a-

 _(Hudson, angry, slams the device down in front of Mouse at his desk.)_

Hudson: You put this in my car?!

Mouse: I can explain-

Hudson: Stay away from me.

Mouse: Charlotte! Charlotte, come on! Let me explain! Babe! You don't trust me?!

Hudson: A GPS! IN MY CAR!

 _(She walks away, pissed off.)_

 _(Charlotte sits down at her desk to check her email. She opens her email to see a forwarded email: a GPS request, signed off by Antonio Dawson. It's been forwarded from Mouse himself. She turns and looks at Antonio, then at Mouse, who quickly looks away. She signals to Antonio. They walk somewhere private.)_

Antonio: What's up?

Hudson: You had a GPS put in my car?!

Antonio: You're working that new CI. I don't trust him, okay? I just don't want anything bad to happen to you. Just humor me on this, okay? I'm serious.

Hudson: I already took it out. The blinking light was really obvious, Antonio.

Antonio: The blinking light was the decoy…

Hudson: What?

Antonio: The blinking light isn't a GPS; it just looks like one. The real GPS is hidden in your gear shift. No one will ever know it's there.

 _(Hudson is pissed.)_

Hudson: While you're at it, why don't you just put one in my ass, Antonio? You're so paranoid!

 _(She walks away. Antonio looks a little forlorn as he stares after her.)_

Antonio: You'd never sit still for it.

 _(Mouse returns to his desk to a beautiful vase of flowers. He opens the card: "I suck, go out with me tonight". He laughs and sits down. Halstead comes in.)_

Halstead: Oooh, whose flowers are these?

Mouse: Back off.

Halstead: Ooh, touchy. Who's the lucky guy?

 _(Before Mouse can stop him, Halstead grabs the card, reading it. When he sees Hudson's name, he grins.)_

Halstead: I KNEW it. I KNEW you would go for her. She's a wildcat, right?

Mouse: Really, Jay?

Halstead: Wanna double date? You and Hudson, me and Lindsay?

Mouse: I don't think Charlotte will go for it. I'll run it by her. When I make up with her.

 _(As if on cue, Hudson grabs Mouse and drags him into an interrogation room. She pushes him up against the wall, kissing him and feeling him up. He's hot for her, but he's still upset and hurt.)_

Hudson: I'm sorry I thought you were a stalker. Let me make it up to you, any way you want.

Mouse: I don't know.

Hudson: Why?

Mouse: You really hurt me, Charlotte. You really think I would do that to you? I trust you. You clearly don't trust me.

Hudson: I know, I was so stupid. I saw that blinking light, and all I could think of was my ex, Kelly- he cheated on me and lied constantly. He was always up my ass. He slept with someone else, and started getting super controlling with me. He was always calling me, always texting me, wanting to know where I was. I don't know if he was more paranoid that I was cheating, or that I was going to find out he did. When I found out about her, we broke up. I've had issues trusting guys ever since. I'm so sorry, Greg. I shouldn't have made you pay for his mistakes. Let me make it up to you.

Mouse: What did you have in mind?

Hudson: Well, I was thinking- dinner. Homemade if you want. Then, I'm thinking, you work so hard. You could use a good rub down.

 _(Mouse is getting a little turned on. He reaches around and grabs her ass.)_

Mouse: Oh, really?

Hudson: Oh, but it doesn't end there.

Mouse: Oh, it doesn't?

Hudson: After that rub down to get you completely relaxed, I'm thinking… I'd put that dress on, the one you went crazy over, you know, the one I swore I'd never wear?

Mouse: You think I'm worth it?

Hudson: I think you are more than worth it.

Mouse: Well, then…

 _(He begins to lean in to kiss her. He stops as their lips are just about to touch.)_

Mouse: Try harder.

 _(He walks out of the room, leaving her in the dust. She's shocked.)_

 _(Mouse is driving home when he sees flashing lights in his rearview. He pulls over. Hudson, dressed in uniform, taps on his windshield.)_

Hudson: License and registration, please.

Mouse: Is there a problem, Officer?

Hudson: You blew through that stop sign in a school zone there, buddy. License and registration.

 _(Mouse hands her both, and she walks back the squad car. Mouse is confused, but waits, obviously. When she returns, she leans down. He notices that she is in full makeup. He smiles.)_

Mouse: Are you really going to write me a ticket?

Hudson: Well, that's up to you, sweetheart. We can work this out in my bedroom, or I can write you the ticket.

Mouse: Isn't this illegal, Officer?

Hudson: Not giving me another chance would be the real crime, Mr. Gerwitch.

 _(Mouse slams Hudson down on the bed, pulling at her uniform. He nearly rips it off of her, burying his face in her neck and kissing it. She giggles.)_

Mouse: You did all that work just for that one line?

Hudson: No. I did all that work for you, Greg. I am so sorry. What I said, what I did, you're not like that. I do trust you.

Mouse: You know, I actually forgave you earlier today. I just wanted to see how hard you would work to make things right. It really hurt when you accused me of stalking you. This whole time, I've been nervous that I've just been some guy you're messing with.

Hudson: You're not. I mean, that's how it started. But it's not that way now. I don't want this to end before we have a chance to really go with it.

Mouse: Good. Because I really like you, Charlotte.

Hudson: I really like you!

Mouse: Can we please have makeup sex now? I've been dreaming about it all day.

Hudson: I thought you'd never ask.

 _(Hudson walks into a diner and sits down in a booth with her cousin, Sean Roman, already sitting on one side. She smiles at him.)_

Hudson: What's up, Tug?

Roman: Can you stop calling me Tug? We're not 8 years old anymore.

Hudson: You can still call me Rainbow if it makes you feel any better.

Roman: It doesn't. Anyway, I need your opinion. Last night, I didn't want Burgess to eat these tickets she bought, and I showed up so she wouldn't have to go alone. We had a great time, but…

Hudson: You're wondering if it was a date?

Roman: I don't know.

Hudson: Do you like her?

Roman: After the whole Ruzek thing, I'm not sure what I think, and I just think I'm cursed with female partners. Like is it a fetish for me now?

Hudson: Do you wish it had been a date?

Roman: I just don't know if it's a good idea to explore it.

Hudson: So you're asking one of her closest friends, who also would have been maid of honor at her wedding to Ruzek, who is also my sometimes colleague, and who is also your cousin, but more like a sister, considering I spent more time with you growing up than I did my own siblings?

Roman: Well, when you put it that way…

Hudson: I'm gonna tell you what I keep telling Antonio Dawson because I'm best friends with his sister- BAD IDEA. You guys do what you want, but let it be known that I think it's a bad idea for all the reasons you mentioned. Ruzek is already convinced you are sleeping together. He asks me constantly.

Roman: We're not.

Hudson: I don't want to know.

Roman: Would I need your blessing if I wanted to get involved with Burgess?

Hudson: You don't need anyone's blessing for anything you do, but just know, if you did ask, I wouldn't approve. But it's your life, your career, and your decisions entirely. Just know I won't look favorably on it. I saw what Jenn did to you, and what Adam did to Kim.

Roman: Are you actually concerned about me, Rainbow?

 _(Hudson laughs at him calling her by her childhood name. She squeezes her cousin's hand.)_

Hudson: You'll always be my cousin, Tug. That won't change just because I don't approve of who you date. We good?

 _(They stand up, getting their drinks to go.)_

 _(Hudson walks into 21 with her cousin, laughing. She walks upstairs, smiling at Mouse discreetly. Ruzek walks up to her.)_

Ruzek: I saw you walked in with your cousin today, Hudson.

Hudson: He's my cousin, Ruzek. We can hang out if we want to.

Ruzek: Did he bring up Kim at all?

Hudson: I'm gonna talk to you outside.

 _(Outside.)_

Hudson: It's none of your business, Adam. What my cousin and I talk about is our business. He's my family and there are times when all I had was Sean Roman and his mother. You will not hound me to see if he brings up your ex at all. You don't like that you two broke up? You should have actually planned on marrying her, because she was serious about you. Y'all are over now, and you need to get that through your head. She's not your business anymore, but the way you treat my cousin is mine. If I hear or see that you've come at him sideways over ANYTHING ever again, I'M gonna take it up with you, understand?

 _(Ruzek nods silently, because he knows what Hudson is capable of. She turns and goes back inside. She heads to the locker room, and runs into Kim.)_

Burgess: Hey, are we still on for drinks tonight at Molly's?

Hudson: I don't know, Kim. I need to talk to you about some things.

Burgess: What's up?

Hudson: Look, it's not my business, but my cousin's welfare is. I consider him my only family in Chicago, and maybe even at all. I don't know what's going on, and I don't care. Whatever Ruzek thinks is his problem. But I will say one thing, Kim: No one, I mean NO ONE, hurts my cousin. Whatever Adam's issue is, he needs to deal with it. As for you… I don't know what you're thinking, but my cousin is off limits. Friend to friend, woman to woman, he's off limits. Understand?

Burgess: Understood.

 _(At Mouch and Platt's wedding, Hudson is openly dancing with everyone. She is happy and smiling again, and it seems like her life is leveling out. Cindy Herrmann notices Chris watching her. Cindy nods to her.)_

Cindy: You gonna dance with her?

Herrmann: She looks busy.

Cindy: Dance with her. Go for it.

 _(Herrmann walks up to her, almost shyly, as she is grabbing herself a drink. He smiles at her.)_

Herrmann: Charlotte, you look amazing. I'm glad you came. You, uh, you wanna dance?

 _(Charlotte looks deep into Herrmann's eyes, seeing that he still cares for her. She is radiant, and her face does not change at all. She smiles at him.)_

Hudson: I don't think that's a great idea, Chris. I care about you and everything, but I just don't think we should have that kind of contact. Cool?

 _(Sipping her drink, she lets Mouse lead her away. Gabby is standing behind Herrmann.)_

Gabby: She still icing you out?

Herrmann: Yeah. I guess she's not ready yet.

Gabby: Can you blame her?

Herrmann: No.

 _(Hudson is dancing with Mouse. He is holding her close.)_

Mouse: What was that about with Chris Herrmann?

Hudson: Nothing. He wanted to dance, I didn't think it was a good idea.

Mouse: You think you'll ever let go of that relationship?

Hudson: Have I ever let go of anything, ever? I can't even let go of you.

Mouse: I'm not complaining.

Hudson: But you know we have to try, eventually. We've run our course.

Mouse: Let's just rip the Band Aid off. It's over, Charlotte.

Hudson: It's over, Greg. You were fantastic-

Mouse: We've just run our course.

Hudson: Good talk.

Mouse: Yeah.

 _(They dance in silence until the song ends.)_


End file.
